humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
For all you soon-to-be mum's out there
'Experience' By Kathleen C. from Sydney, Australia I have always believed, what you think about you bring about and become. My whole life that principle had worked when I would think about my friends. If I would think about my girlfriend because I hadn't heard from her in a while, she would end up ringing me a couple of hours after that thought. Same with friends I haven't seen in years. They ring me that day just out of the blue or I'll run into them in unexpected places. So I've always known this law of attraction works.... I just didn't know to how much of an extent... until now.... My husband had been given The Secret DVD by a friend when I was 7 months pregnant with our first baby. My husband was all set to watch it and he really wanted me too as well so he bought me some popcorn, and we sat down in our bedroom, (we were living with my parents) and watched and enjoyed. Straight after it had finished, my husband was all fired up and ready to change his life. I was happy for him but I just decided I'd let him do all the work for both of us as I was pregnant and just wanted to concentrate on moving into the fullness and faithfulness of God to have the labour and delivery of my baby that I wanted. I didn't know that The Secret was going to be a huge part of this. A couple of days after finding out I was pregnant, reality started to set in about the delivery of this baby that was growing inside of me. It had to squeeze out of this tiny canal... it was gonna hurt. I had women left and right of me telling me their horror stories and making my fear of giving birth even more daunting to me. One day, I decided that I didn't want the delivery that every woman complains about. So I bought a notebook that I took everywhere with me and I wrote down every day, how I wanted the delivery of my baby to go. I wrote down first and foremost, I didn't want an epidural, or any drugs at all. Second, I wanted the labour to be under 40 mins from the time my water broke to the time the baby was out. Third, I wanted my body to work as well it was supposed to in that situation, i.e everything to stretch the way it was supposed to to prevent stitches. Fourth, the big one, I wanted little pain as possible. It wasn't til I read a christian book called Supernatural childbirth, that I realised women weren't meant to go through pain when giving birth so... why should we??? so my fourth request changed to, I'll have a PAINLESS delivery. To cut this long story short, I stayed positive right through the rest of my pregnancy and believed for everything I wanted to happen, to happen. I went into labour at midnight on the dot on the 15th August 2006. Minor contractions, no pain. 'Great,' I thought. wont be too long now... I was up all morning with these contractions, and was in and out of hospital til 4pm that afternoon. At about 6pm I started to go into full on labour, but there was no pain. The contractions were intense yes, but that's all they were, no pain just muscle contractions. My water was broken for me at 6.35pm and I gave birth to my daughter painlessly at 7.12pm, now if we do the math here that means my second stage of labour, the stage that counts, was only 37 mins long. (She was also born on her due date which is also something I was believing for...) I had gotten everything I'd asked for, I just need to be a bit more specific next time so that I'm guaranteed a quicker labour than that one. I must say with the combined force of God and your own mind filled with the knowledge of the secret backing your corner, your can have and acheive anything your heart desires. So there you have it Mummy's, if I can do it... anyone can..... Thankyou to all who brought The Secret forward..... About Kathleen C. from Sydney, Australia: A married Mum, living life like I've never lived it and never thought I ever would. ---- Back to The Secret: Case Studies http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H'''] http://server3.web-stat.com/4/secret.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm '''S] Category:Case Studies:The Secret